Fit the Thirtieth
Fit the Thirtieth is the thirtieth episode or 'fit' in the radio series, and the fourth in the ''Hexagonal Phase''. Plot Summary Zaphod Beeblebrox arrives in the Well of Urd to see Thor. Despite Thor threatening him and telling him to leave, Zaphod persists. Thor is angry about a video that Zaphod persuaded him to make which seriously embarrassed him, but is persuaded by Zaphod to make a new video, showing him fighting Wowbagger. On the Tanngrisnir, Wowbagger is thinking about Trillian and trying to persuade himself that he can't be in love with her, while Trillian is thinking about Wowbagger and trying to persuade herself that she can't be in love with him. Random is buying something on the Sub-Etha, and Ford Prefect is uploading an entry on the Tanngrisnir - "not unfroody" - to the Guide. However, he finds that his account has been suspended because his Dine-O-Charge Credit Card has been used before it was valid. Arthur Dent is talking to the ship's computer in the guise of Fenchurch when Ford comes in. The Guide explains the background of the Tyromancers and the Cheese. The Nanites led by Hillman Hunter are falling into disarray. Their personal trainers have deserted and their chef has been kidnapped by the Tyromancers. The Nanites and the Tyromancers are preparing to fight. The Guide talks about the Ultra-Warm Beast. Ford and Arthur decide that they can use the computer to get information, but it turns into Eccentrica Gallumbits as a familiar face for Ford until Arthur asks for Fenchurch back and the computer complies. The computer creates a construct for them in the same way that the Guide Mark II did, in an attempt to give them answers. The Nanites and the Tyromancers confront each other, but before any harm is done, the Heart of Gold appears above them. It lands, and Thor steps out. Arthur and Ford find themselves on prehistoric Earth. They find a mysterious figure in a cloud of fog, who calls himself The Consultant and talks about "where things ought to be," demonstrating with a piece of paper with a few things written on it. He also announces that there is no such thing as God, and says that if there is, he should strike him down. He is instantly struck down, and Arthur and Ford utterly confused, return to reality to hear Wowbagger telling them to assemble on the bridge. Cast and Characters * The Book - John Lloyd * Arthur Dent - Simon Jones * Ford Prefect - Geoffrey McGivern * Zaphod Beeblebrox - Mark Wing-Davey * Trillian - Sandra Dickinson * Random Dent - Sam Béart * Bowerick Wowbagger - Toby Longworth * Thor - Mitch Benn * Baldur - Phillipe Bosher * Viking - Theo Maggs * Hillman Hunter - Ed Byrne * Aseed Preflux - Philip Pope * Buckeye Brown and Eccentrica Gallumbits - Tom Alexander * The Consultant - Lenny Henry * Announcer - John Marsh Fit 36 Fit 4